


'' I'm fine ''

by Charliezz



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Kidney Stones, Pain, Sickfic, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charliezz/pseuds/Charliezz
Summary: Eddie Diaz is fine. He has a little backpain. But he's fine.Until he isn't.Buck to the rescue!
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 150





	'' I'm fine ''

**Author's Note:**

> Hii!
> 
> First story and new in the fandom, but I already fell in love with #Buddie 
> 
> Let me know what you think ;)
> 
>   
> ps: English is not my first language, so there might be some mistakes

Eddie was woken up by Christopher’s crutches bouncing on the floor outside of his bedroom. He glanced at the alarm clock and groaned. ‘’Really Chris…6:40 on a Sunday’’ he muttered to himself. He dragged himself out of bed and winced at the pain that flared up in his lower back when he stood up. He had started to feel it at the end of last shift, he must have pulled a muscle during that last rescue. He carefully puts on some sweatpants and a hoodie.

“Morning mijo’’ Eddie says as he gets out of his room and walks into the kitchen.

‘’Hi, daddy. I’m was going to make us breakfast’’ Christopher says as he tries to crab the box of cereal from the cabinet. 

‘’Let me help’’.

‘’No, I’m a big boy. I can do it’’ Christopher says determined. 

‘’Okay, okay’’ Eddie says as he puts his hand up in defeat and sits down at the kitchen table.

Just as Christopher is almost able to crab the box, he loses his balance and the box falls down on the ground, spilling the cereal all over the floor. Christopher gives his father an unsure smile.

’’Oops’’.

‘’It’s okay Chris. Here, let me clean it up. Why don’t we make pancakes today? You go grab the stuff we need in the fridge’’. 

“Yeah pancakes!’’ Christopher cheered, and he walked over to the fridge, where the things where well within his reach luckily. 

Eddie got up to get the cereal from the floor, but as he reaches down a small groan escapes his lips. ‘’This backpain better be over before next shift or I’m gonna be screwed’’ he thinks to himself. 

Christopher doesn’t miss how his dad is wincing while cleaning up the mess on the floor. 

‘’Daddy, you okay?’’

‘’Yeah buddy, I’m fine’’ Eddie says as he throws the last bit of the cereal out of the dustpan into the bin. ‘’Who’s ready for pancakes?’’.

“Me, me, me!’’.

-

Eddie was planning to take Christopher to the park today, but because of the annoyingly persistent pain in his back he decides that a slow and lazy day at home would be a better option. He and Christopher are currently on the couch watching some show about sharks. Eddies keeps shifting to try and get into a comfortable position, but nothing is helping for the pain in his back, that has now morphed into a throbbing pain. It also seemed to be more focused on his left flank. He was starting to doubt if this was just a pulled muscle, but he didn’t want to worry himself, or Christopher, so he puts the thoughts aside. He will just take some painkillers and see what happens. 

While Christopher is totally focused on the show, Eddie carefully gets up and goes to the bathroom. He tries to take a leak, but not much is coming out and he winces slightly at the pain it caused him. Maybe he was coming down with some bladder infection. Eddie made a mental note to call is doctor after the weekend if it wouldn’t clear up by then. He’ll be fine. 

When he walked back to the couch he saw Christopher speaking to someone on the phone. 

“Who’s calling? Abuela?’’ Eddie asks.

‘’No, it’s Buck. He’s asking if we want to come over.’’ Christopher beams. 

Eddie puts his hand on his left side, trying to soothe the pain that is flaring up again now that he’s standing. He is definitely not feeling up for a ride to Bucks house. Or getting dressed. But the look on his sons face makes him doubt. 

‘’You know what, why don’t you tell Buck he can come over to our place. But only if he comes in his pajama’s, because we are gonna have a lazy Sunday. Just tv and video games.’’ Eddie says.

‘’And pizza?!” Christopher asks.

To his own surprise, the thought of pizza actually makes Eddie kind of queasy, but he agrees anyway.

‘’And pizza’’. 

\--

About 30 minutes later Eddie hears Buck’s car pulling up. Eddie opens the door to let Buck in, who’s wearing a comfy hoodie and sweatpants. 

‘’Sorry that I broke the dress code, but I don’t actually have a set of pajama’s…’’ he apologizes while getting out of his car.

He takes in Eddie, who is sporting the same outfit.

‘’…and neither do you I see’’ Buck chuckled. 

‘’But I do, look!’’ Christopher tells Buck as he comes into sight. ‘’It has sharks and surfboards on them’’.

“Wow, that’s really cool Christopher’’ Buck says as he goes to hug Christopher. 

Christopher grabs his hand and pulls him towards the living room. “Come watch the sharks with me Buck, they’re on tv. Come!’’

Buck smirks up at Eddie, but his smile falters when he really takes in Eddie’s demeanor. He is leaning into the wall, hand supporting his lower back. Buck also notices Eddie is looking rather pale. 

‘’Hey buddy, why don’t you go sit down already, me and your dad will follow, okay?’’ Buck tells Christopher.

“Okay’’ Christopher says as he walks away on his crutches. 

“Eddie, man, are you okay? You look like shit to be honest’’.

“Well, thanks’’ Eddie chuckles softly.

“No, but seriously. Are you sick? Are you really up to this?’’ Buck asks with concern on his face.

‘’I’m fine’’.

‘’Eddie…’’ Buck sighs and tilts his head. 

‘’I just..I think that I’m coming down with some bladder infection…or something. I don’t know…But I will call my doctor if it’s still the same after this weekend. But I promise, I’m fine. 

“Well, if you say so’’ Buck says, but he is not too convinced. ‘’Let’s watch some sharks’’

\--

It’s later in the afternoon when the three of them have watched the marathon of the shark tv show and played some video-games. Eddie had gotten more and more silent, and really started to worry Buck now. Even Christopher seemed to pick up on it and notices how his dad has not touched the snacks they have laid out. 

“You don’t like the snacks daddy?’’

‘’Hmm?’’ Buddie snapped out of his staring.

‘’The snacks are yummy, why don’t you want it?’’

‘’Oh, not really hungry buddy’’ Eddie says while he shifts his position on the couch yet again and winces when a spike of pain shoots trough his back and stomach. 

‘’Daddy?’’

‘’Hey Christopher, is it okay if you go play in your room for now? Then me and your dad can have an adult talk’’ Buck says while eying Eddie.

Eddie has his eyes closed and tries to breathe through the pain that’s throbbing in his left side. 

‘’Daddy?’’ Christopher says again, his voice shaking a bit.

Eddie opens his eyes and looks at his son, trying to smile, but it is more of a grimace. ‘’I’m fine….but yeah, maybe go play in your room for a bit. We call you for dinner okay?’’

“Okay…’’ Christopher says quietly and grabs his crutches to go to his room.

As soon as his bedroom door is closed, Buck focusses on Eddie.

“Okay Eddie, what’s going on? No bullshiting this time. I can see your in pain. Is it your stomach?’’.

“Buck, I’m..’’.

‘’If your gonna say your fine one more time…I swear..’’ Buck says.

“Sorry..’’ Eddie sighs. ‘’but yeah, my stomach kinda hurts’’.

“Can it be appendicitis?’’ Buck says.

‘’No, already have it out…it’s also on my left side…and I actually feel it more in my back then my stomach’’.

‘’Hmm okay…have you taken anything?’’

‘’Uhm, a few painkillers…but it doesn’t really seem to help’’ Eddie says quietly. 

‘’Do you want me to take you to the doctor?’’ Buck asks.

‘’No, I don’t think that necessary. It’s probably just that infection or some bug or something’’.

‘’Okay…but why don’t you go lay down? You really look like you need some rest. I will watch Christopher and get us some pizza’’.

‘’Are you sure? You don’t have to if you don’t want to…I can maybe call Carla or abuela’’.

‘’If I don’t want to...really Eddie? You know I love that kid. Don’t be stubborn, go to bed and let me watch him’’.

‘’Yeah…okay’’ Eddie says, and he tries to get up, but it makes the pain spike again and he flops back down with a groan. 

‘’Let me help’’ Buck says and he reaches out to Eddie.

‘’I’m..’’ Eddie begins, but he gets a stern look from Buck and accepts the help getting out of the couch. He slowly walks towards his bedroom, after making a stop at the bathroom for some extra painkillers. 

“Thanks Buck’’ he says before he gets into his room

“No problem buddy’’.

\--

Buck checks up on Eddie later that evening, after he and Christopher had shared a pizza and watched ‘the minions’. He sees how Eddie has ruffled his bedsheets around him and looked like he has broken a sweat, but other than that, he seemed fast asleep, so Buck let him be. 

“Time for bed, my big friend’’ Buck tells Christopher when he is back in the living room.

‘’Isn’t daddy gonna put me to bed? He promised to read me an extra story tonight’’.

‘’Your dad is already asleep buddy. Like I told you, he was feeling a bit sick.’’

‘’Oh, okay…are you…do you want to read me a story then?’’

‘’Yes of course, but let’s go brush your teeth first!’’ Buck says as he picks up Christopher and throws him over his shoulder. Christopher starts to giggle, but then suddenly puts a finger to his mouth. “Shhh...for daddy’’.

“Oh yeah…sshhh’’ Buck mimics Christopher. 

\--

Buck is reading his third story to Christopher when he sees the little boy’s eyes are slipping closed. He puts the book away and tucks him in. ‘’Goodnight, superman’’. 

As he starts to walk away Christopher calls out for him. 

“Buck?’’

‘’Yeah’’

“Is dad going to be okay? What is wrong with him?’’

‘’Yes, he’s going to be okay. It’s just a stomach ache. I will stay and sleep on the couch, so you can always come to me’’.

“Okay….and Buck…maybe you should cuddle daddy, or rub his belly…always helps me when I have a stomach ache’’ Christopher suggests

Buck chuckles. ‘’I…uhm, I don’t think…’’. He looks up at Christopher, but the boy is already falling asleep. 

Buck goes out of Christopher’s room and searches for a pen and some paper. He also crabs some water from the fridge. He writes a note and slips into Eddie’s room, who is now laying curled up on his side, but stills appears to be sleeping. Buck tiptoes towards the nightstand and puts down the note under the water bottle. 

I’m on the couch if you need me!

-Buck

\--

It’s around 2 a.m. when Buck wakes up with a jolt when he hears some sounds coming from one of the bedrooms. He stumbles of the couch and opens the door to Christopher’s room, assuming it’s him, but he sees the boy fast asleep. There is some rumbling and then a loud thud in the other room. ‘’Eddie must be up then’’ Buck thinks to himself “sleeping so early probably fucked with his sleeping pattern’’. He closes the door as quietly as possible and goes towards Eddies room.

‘’Hey buddy, how are you do…’’ Buck start as he opens the door, but cannot finish the sentence as he takes in the scene before him.

Eddie is on the ground next to his bed, white as a ghost and moaning a bit while clutching at his side. His other hand is clenching and unclenching while grabbing the bedsheets that are half on the ground. 

“Shit…Eddie.’’ Buck falls on his knees besides his friend. 

‘’I…it’s worse…it hurts...ahhrrgg’’ Eddie chokes out between labored breaths. 

“I don’t think this is your bladder, man’’ Buck says, voice filled with worry. ‘’Where is the pain? Same place, but worse?’’ Buck goes into first responder mode.

‘’Yeah...yeah…it’s my...nngghh…left side…and also…my groin’’.

‘’Okay, what kind of pain? Stabbing, throbbing, cramping?’’ Buck asks.

‘’Cr…cramping….ahh…fuck...Buck...’’ Eddie says as he is trying to get up. Buck helps him. When he is hoisted to his feet, Eddie start to walk around the room restless and hunched over. 

Buck tries to think of what could be wrong with his friend. He has never seen Eddie like this. It must be really bad if it has him writhing in pain. ‘’should I call 9-1-1?’’ Buck thinks. He is snapped of his thoughts when Eddie lets out a loud groan, white knuckling the cabinet he is leaning on. 

‘’Come sit down man, please’’ Buck tries to lead Eddie to the bed. Eddie sits down, but immediately curls up on himself and lays back down. He starts tossing and turning in the bed.

“Buddy…he Eddie, I know it hurts man, but try to relax. I think it’ll help’’.

“No..I..I need to… can’t lay still’’ Eddie almost cries. 

Then a thought enters Bucks mind. He thinks back to a call where someone had the same symptoms; back pain, problems with peeing, stomach ache, severe cramping, not being able to hold still…

‘’Fuck, Eddie, I think it might be your kidney‘’ Buck says, but he is only met with Eddies groans as response.

‘I’m gonna call 9-1-1’’. 

‘’No…it’s…maybe it’ll pass’’ Eddie croaks.

‘Buddy, it’s probably kidney stones. They can give you a shot for the pain’’.

‘’I…I don’t want…anybody to see...me…like this’’ Eddie says. 

“Seriously?! Eddie, quit being a tough guy. It’s paramedic’s, they have seen everything…just like we have. It won’t hurt your ego, superman’’. 

‘’I just…’’ Eddie starts, but he is wrecked with another spasm through his back. He buries his head in his pillow and stifles a groan. ‘’Okay…maybe..’’ He mumbles after a moment.

Although Buck wants Eddie to give in, him doing it means the pain must be overwhelming. It worries Buck even more, but he can’t afford to get panicked now. He runs back out the room to grab his phone from the couch. 

“9-1-1, what’s your emergency?’’

‘’Maddie, is that you?’’

‘’Evan?’’

‘’Yeah, I need an ambulance at Eddies apartment’’

‘’What’s wrong? Are you okay? Is Eddie? Chris?’’

“Yeah, yeah, I’m okay. It’s Eddie. I think he’s passing a kidney stone. He is in a lot of pain’’

‘’Oh no, poor guy. I’ll send someone out.’’

“Thanks Mads’’

‘’Shit..’’

“What?’’

‘’It’s really busy…it’s going to be about 20 minutes till they can get there’’

“Ah fuck…’’

‘’Why don’t you already unlock the door, so they can get in as soon as they’re there’’

‘’Okay, yeah, I’ll do that.’’

“Hang in there’’

“We will, thanks’’

Buck disconnects the line. “Damn…20 minutes in this pain…’’ he thinks sadly.

He does as Maddie asked and unlocks the front door for when the paramedics arrive. He then walks past Christopher’s room. Thank god the boy has not woken from all the commotion. He slips back into Eddie’s room. Eddie is still writhing in the bed. Buck sits down next to him with a sigh.

‘’They’re on their way’’ He tells Eddie, consciously leaving out the part how long it will take. ‘’Can I...can I do something?’’.

Eddie shakes his head slightly before he is turning to his other side. It only takes a few seconds before his turning back again.

‘’Maybe some more water’’ Buck tries.

Eddie shakes his head again. ‘’nauseous’’ he breathes. 

“Are you gonna puke?’’.

‘’Don’t know’’. 

Buck goes on a search for a bucket anyway, which turns out to be a good decision, as Eddie starts to gag the moment he is back in the room. Buck helps Eddie into a somewhat sitting position and holds the bucket for him. While Eddie loses the little amount of food he has eaten, Buck circles his back soothingly. 

‘’This…sucks’’ Eddie chokes out between heaves.

‘’Yeah, this sucks’’. 

When Buck is sure Eddie is done, he goes to throw the vomit away in the toilet. Just as he comes out of the bathroom he is met with scared eyes looking up to him. 

“Buck? Did daddy throw up?’’ Christopher asks softly when he sees Buck.

‘’He uhm…yeah…’’ Buck says, not sure what to tell the kid about his father’s situation. He doesn’t want to scare him. A groan is heard from Eddies bedroom.

‘’Daddy!’’ Christopher shouts and tries to pass Buck, who stops him. 

“Listen buddy, I know you want to help your dad feel better, but..uhm, I think it’s better if you try to go to sleep again. That uhm…that would really help daddy, okay?’’

When another moan is heard from Eddie, tears start to gather in Christopher’s eyes. 

“Oh, kiddo’’ says quietly as he goes to hug the boy tightly. ‘’So far the trying not to scare him part’’ he thinks. He might as well tell him now. 

‘’Your dad is gonna be okay. His stomach ache is just really bad right now…so I..I called an ambulance for him. But listen, they probably won’t take him to the hospital. They are gonna give him something for the pain…it works better than all the pills we have here. So, if you hear people coming in, don’t be scared. They will help your dad.’’

Christopher lets out a small sob and nods. 

‘’You know what. If you want, you can maybe wait for the people of the ambulance? Lead them to daddy’s room if there here. Can you do that, superhero? 

“Yes’’ Christopher says, swallowing his tears. He moves himself over to the couch and sits down. He looks determined on his mission.

‘’You’re really brave, you know that’’ Buck says to him.

‘’I want to be as brave as daddy’’. 

\--

About 10 minutes had passed since Buck made the call. Eddie had thrown up once more and was now laying next to Buck, shivering. Buck was sitting on the side of the bed, feeling helpless seeing his friend in so much pain. Buck knew that Eddie was trying really hard to put on a brave face for him. His breaths are coming out ragged and labored, trying to muffle all his groans into his pillow. When a particularly painful cramp hits Eddie, he goes to grab Bucks hand. When he realizes what he just did he lets go. ‘’Sorry’’ he mumbles grabbing the pillow instead.

“Hey, its okay man’’ Buck tells Eddie and grabs his hand again. Eddie gave him an unsure look but did not let go this time. He squeezed it hard, making Buck feel his bones grading each other. But it didn’t matter. When it’s for Eddie it never matters. He would do anything for him. 

Buck is unsure how much time has passed when he hears voices, followed by Christopher’s crutches approaching the bedroom. The two paramedics enter the room. Buck is sure he has seen them before but cannot remember their names. He sees some recognition in their eyes too, but he is happy for Eddie’s sake that no one mentions it.

The female paramedic approaches Eddie as Buck gets up from the bed to give her space. 

“Hi, there. I’m Sarah, what’s your name?’’

“Eddie’’.

‘’Okay, Eddie how are you holding up?’’

‘’I’m fine…’’.

‘’You look far from fine, honey’’.

“Yeah…just….hurts...a little’’.

Buck sighs at that. “A little my ass’’ he thinks.

“Okay, well your friend here seemed sure it was a kidney stone. So let me check that, okay?’’

Sarah start to work on Eddie. Buck turns to see Christopher looking at the whole scene before him with big, scared eyes. ‘’Shit’’ Buck muttered to himself. Eddie luckily seems to be unaware of his son’s presence.

Buck lets the paramedics do their work and ushers Christopher out of the room and onto the couch.

“Your dad’s going to be okay now that they are here. They’ll help him. Don’t be scared’’.

‘’Daddy says it’s okay to be scared sometimes’’.

‘’Well, he is actually right about that. Smart guy, that father of yours’’.

“He’s the best’’.

“Yeah, he is’’ Buck says as he puts his arms around Christopher.

\--

‘’Sir, Eddie is doing okay. It does indeed seem like the passing of a kidney stone. I gave him something for the pain and he is already starting to feel much better’’.

“Does daddy need to go to the hospital?’’ Christopher asks Sarah. 

“No, sweetheart. He can stay here’’.

Sarah is explaining to Buck what needs to happen next and where some medicine can be picked up, when Christopher taps her side.

“Ma’am, does daddy need cuddles? Will that help? It helps when I’m sick’’.

Sarah smiles at him. ‘’I think that might help, yeah’’. 

Buck thanks the two paramedics and lets them out. When he goes into Eddie’s bedroom he already sees Christopher climbing in to hug his father. To Bucks relieve Eddie already seems so much better than before.

“Hey mijo, you’re awake?’’ Eddie asks. ‘’I’m sorry if I scared you’’.

“Yeah’’ Christopher says as he goes to hug his dad even tighter.

‘’Well, I once heard that someone said that it’s okay to be scared sometimes’’ Buck says, leaning into the doorpost. 

Eddie gives him a smile. 

“you look much better’’ Buck says to Eddie.

‘’I feel much better’’ says while stroking Christopher trough his hair. He looks back up to Buck. ‘’Thanks…for staying…helping me’’.

‘’Anytime’’ Buck says. “You two try to get some sleep, I’ll be on the couch’’. 

‘’No Buck, please stay’’ Christopher says as he pets the empty space next to him.

‘’Uhm…’’ Buck says as he looks to Eddie, who just shrugs. 

‘’Okay, yeah, sure’’ he says as he gets under the covers next to Christopher.

Eddie turns of the lights.

“love you daddy’’ Christopher says.

‘’Love you too, mijo’’.

‘’Love you Buck’’. 

Buck tenses up when he hears Christopher say that. He had not seen that coming. Sure, he loves that kid, but to hear the little boy say it to him in such a vulnerable situation just warmed his heart.

“Usually someone then says I love you too’’ Eddie says with a tired smile.

‘’Love you too, buddy’’ Buck says, feeling all the stress from the night leave his body and being pulled into sleep.


End file.
